Finding the Lost
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: 3 different worlds collide after Anna gets nightmares of her parents and Elsa in trouble. But soon, she and Elsa go on a marvelous dream-to-be-reality on The Polar Express. Years pass, their parents ship sink (the movie) and Elsa is taken captive (the nightmare that Anna had comes true). Can the Guardians, and the Conductor save Anna and Elsa in time? Or will Anna be the...Queen?


_**Finding the Lost**_

In the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle, moonlight shines through the window as the two daughters of the King and Queen slept in peace just across from each other. Little Anna began to cry in as she held tightly on her Elsa doll; she rubs her puffy and swollen eyes, walking to Elsa. She gently nudges her sister. Elsa turns to her. "You can't sleep, can you?" Anna nods. Elsa smiles warmly and moves to the side. Anna climbs up and buries her head in Elsa's chest. Elsa hugs her tightly. Suddenly, the lights flicker on. The girls blink to allow their eyes to dilate through the light. They see their parents come in. "Anna couldn't sleep, but I don't know why."

Anna lifted her head and spoke through her sobs as her parents sat next to them on the bed. "Y-You a-and mama went to another kingdom a-and never came back, then E-Elsa got k-kidnapped by a mean, short man with a wig and two big, scary men." She meant the Duke of Weselton. "But then, I find a prince who betrays me and then comes back for revenge with the short man and both of them h-hurt E-Elsa." Anna broke into tears in Elsa's chest as they hug her tightly.

"They're all just bad dreams, Anna," Elsa said, lifting her sister's chin up. Anna rubs her eyes and looks at Elsa. Her parents nod in agreement. "And we will always be here." Anna smiles warmly at them; she yawns and falls asleep. Elsa and her parents smile warmly; Elsa covers herself and Anna as their parents turn off the lights and close the door. Elsa falls asleep, smiling.

Later that night, Anna, in her dream, stood beside the train called _The Polar Express_ , with Elsa. A man with glasses, a conductor hat, and comb-looking mustache walks up to them "Princess Anna and Elsa of Arendelle, I presume?" The girls look up at him and nod. He moves his hand and shows them inside. "Right this way, please." The girls hold each other's hand and hop on. "Welcome to _The Polar Express_." Inside the train, children were seen running about to get in their seats. Anna and Elsa walk in and the children bow to them; the girls look at each other and shrug their shoulders. The Conductor comes by with a stapler. "Tickets! Tickets please!" The two girls search through their pockets and two tickets magically appear. The Conductor takes them and punches the letters: _DA_ and _LE_ in each one and hands them back to the sisters. The two girls look at him and nod, then look down at their tickets as the Conductor goes to other children.

A few years pass, and Anna continues to receive this dream as it goes on as a story. Now, the two girls were young women. Today, they'll receive news that Anna had dreamt about before when she was a little girl. Anna and Elsa both sat, side by side, in the library, reading. A gentle knock was heard at the door. "Come in," Elsa said. Gerda comes in with a letter in her hand. "What's that?" Gerda shakes in fear as she hands the letter to her. Elsa looks at her in worry.

"Your parents," Gerda said, her voice shaking. "Their ship sank…we can't find them anywhere."

They look at her, tears streaming down their faces. "They're…dead…" Elsa whispered under her breath. Gerda nods and hugs them tightly. "And now…I'm going to be queen…without help…"

Anna began to shake and scream. Elsa turned to her. "Anna?!" Elsa held her tightly. "Anna!"

"IT CAME TRUE! IT CAME TRUE!" Anna screamed. "MY NIGHTMARE CAME TRUE!"

"Anna, calm down!" Elsa and Gerda held her down and gently shook her to calm down. Anna buried her head in Elsa's chest. "That's it, that's it." Gerda looked at Elsa in confusion. She whispers in her ear. "Come with me, please." Gerda nods. "Anna, stay here and read." Anna nods and grabs a book, her body still shaking. Elsa pulled Gerda outside. "When we were little, Anna had a nightmare of Mama and Papa getting lost at sea. I guess it came true." Gerda gasped.

"That's terrible!" Gerda exclaimed. Suddenly, they hear a book being tossed across a wall. Guards rushed inside and held Anna tightly. "NO! Don't hurt her! Please!" Anna struggled.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed. "ELSA!" Elsa rushes at her and holds Anna as the guards release her. "I WANT THEM BACK, ELSA! I WANT THEM BACK!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I know, Anna," Elsa held her tightly, close to her chest. "I do too." Soon, Anna falls asleep. Elsa sighs and the guards take her to bed. Once they were gone, she breaks down in tears on Gerda's chest. Gerda hugs her tightly. "She's just a child. I need her to get better. She's just like that child Arnie Gilbert from _What's Eating Gilbert Grape_." Gerda nods slowly. "Can we help her get rid of it?" Suddenly, the Guardians come and Jack goes to her. She runs and hugs him tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Pitch has been hurting Anna making her like the boy…"

"Arnie Gilbert," Jack said, holding her in his arms tightly. "I know." He runs his hand through her hair and rests his forehead on her. "We're here, though; we'll try and help you best we can."

After putting Anna to bed, Elsa sits by her sister's side and sings her a lullaby that suddenly makes all the bad dreams disappear. "Elsa…?" Anna mumbled in her sleep. Elsa looks at her.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked, holding her hand. Anna rolled over and faced in Elsa's direction/

"Do you remember _The Polar Express_ dream?" Anna asked as she sat up. There was no sign of what had occurred earlier, but the same beautiful face of Anna just like when they were children.

"Uh…yes…?" Elsa said, quite unsure and confused. She didn't remember the story that well.

"I'm dreaming about it now," Anna said, smiling. Elsa looks at her. Anna falls asleep, smiling.

Elsa smiles. "That's good to hear." All through the night, not a single sound was heard. Anna, of course, has the same dream with Elsa on _The Polar Express_. Anna smiles as the train heads to the toy store. Elsa and the other children go to the windows. Her young self laughs. "Is that…?"

"The toy store?" Little Anna asked, looking out the window. She points. "And the bookstore!"

"You know that I love books?" Elsa asked. Anna looked at her and raises an eyebrow as if to say: _I'm your sister. There is nothing I don't know that you love and don't love._ Elsa laughs.

The next day, Anna woke up and headed downstairs to eat her breakfast. Elsa smiles at her warmly. "Good morning, Anna. I'm going to become the queen in 3 years." Anna squealed in excitement. "Come, sit next to me. It's time to eat breakfast. Anna smiles and sits next to Elsa.

3 years later, after "The Great Thaw" of Arendelle, that many people called it, Anna sat in the library, reading quietly. Suddenly, as she was reading, a slip of paper – a letter – fell out of the book and onto her lap. Anna put the book to the side, opened the letter, and began reading it.

 _ **Dear Anna and Elsa: To our beautiful daughters,**_

 _ **As we watched you two girls grow into beautiful, young ladies, we've come to the realization that we were wrong to isolate Elsa from the world, but it's too late to change anything now; our ship is sinking and there's nothing for us to do. Immediately after the incident between the two of you as children, we saw what Elsa's powers could do and told the blacksmith to make chains just in case her powers ever got out of control, but, of course, we regret every decision. We know that you can no longer see us anymore, but we ask of you – both of you – your forgiveness for our foolishness. We were wrong to do this and now will never see you two ever again. It was our own blindness that let us to this decision. We never understood Grandpabbie's words, but we hope and we pray that you understand the words: "You must learn to control it…or fear will be your enemy." We were wrong to make Elsa to "conceal it, don't feel it" and we need you to help each other through every step of the way and encourage each other through tough times. And remember this: We are PROUD of you two. We truly are.**_

 _ **Your parents, the King, and Queen of Arendelle**_

Anna immediately dropped the letter to the table and broke down in tears. Elsa came by and ran inside. "Anna, what's wrong?!" Anna shook in Elsa's arms. Words were not going to help her to explain what she read, so she just gave Elsa the letter and Elsa read it, moving her lips, but no words came out. It was like a mumble. "Dear Anna and Elsa: To our beautiful daughters, As we watched you two girls grow into beautiful, young ladies, we've come to the realization that we were wrong to isolate Elsa from the world, but it's too late to change anything now; our ship is sinking and there's nothing for us to do. Immediately after the incident between the two of you as children, we saw what Elsa's powers could do and told the blacksmith to make chains just in case her powers ever got out of control, but, of course, we regret every decision. We know that you can no longer see us anymore, but we ask of you – both of you – your forgiveness for our foolishness. We were wrong to do this and now will never see you two ever again. It was our own blindness that let us to this decision. We never understood Grandpabbie's words, but we hope and we pray that you understand the words: "You must learn to control it…or fear will be your enemy." We were wrong to make Elsa to "conceal it, don't feel it" and we need you to help each other through every step of the way and encourage each other through tough times. And remember this: We are PROUD of you two. We truly are…Your parents, the King, and Queen of Arendelle." Words cannot describe the way Elsa was feeling. Anger…Sadness...Fear. As Elsa re-read the letter, snow began to fly around her head and the rest of the room that made Anna cover herself to keep herself warm. Elsa looked down at her sister and with a snap of a finger, the snow went away. "Sorry, Anna." Anna nodded. Elsa sits down next to her sister. "Where did you find this?" Anna pointed to her book and handed it to Elsa; she then turns to the page of where she found it. "How long has it been here?" She looks down at the letter: D _ecember 5, 1840._ Elsa puts the letter down and runs out of the room, leaving poor Anna to watch helplessly on the sidelines. She knows that this time…there is no way to help her sister through this…fight.

Elsa ran hard and harder still until she reached the door to the study. Her hand shook intensely from running so hard; she put her hands to her sides and took deep, ragged breaths. Once she calmed herself, she held the doorknob, turned it, and headed inside. All the heads of the dignitaries turned once they saw her. She smiled warmly at them and headed to her seat that was located at the end of the table. "I apologize from keeping you all waiting. I had some family matters I needed to attend to." The dignitaries nodded, but they noticed how red her face was.

"Queen Elsa?" said a man with a white beard and slicked back white hair. She turned to him.

"Yes?" Elsa asked. The men turned to face one another and turned to her. "Is everything alright?" She picked up a cup of hot cocoa and took a sip from it. Suddenly, she dropped the cup and her body went numb. "I-I don't feel so g-good, gentlemen…" Her body went limp and her head sagged over the table. The men jump out of their seats and rush to the unconscious queen.

"GET THE PRINCESS!" Cried one of the men. "NOW!" A young boy darts out of the room.

Anna sat on the windowsill, looking out the window. "PRINCESS ANNA!" cried a voice. Anna's head turned to the sound of the voice and she immediately rushed to him, holding him.

"What's wrong?!" Anna cried as she helped the young dignitary boy to a chair. "Where's Elsa?"

The young boy sat in the chair and took a deep breath before looking up at Anna and tell her about the situation. "Her Majesty has…fainted…from a drink…possibly poisoned." Anna grabbed onto the young boy's shoulder and helped him up. "She's in the study with the other dignitaries." Anna nodded and together, the two headed to the study. The young boy points to Elsa. The men moved out of the way as Anna walked to her sister's side. Just then, Gerda and other servants enter the room and take the unconscious queen on a stretcher and to Dr. Anderson.

Anna turns to each of the men. Suddenly, she sees a note – a ransom note. Anna reads it "No…"

When Elsa awoke, she was surrounded by servants. "Oh, thank goodness!" Gerda cried in relief. Elsa mumbled something as she struggled to get up and look around. "You passed out," Gerda said. "The dignitaries think that you were poisoned by someone…" Elsa sat up, only to give a shriek of pain. Gerda held her down gently. "Careful, Queen Elsa. You need rest." Elsa nodded, knowing that all this pain will be gone once she takes a nap. She slowly of closed her eyes, and in seconds, was fast asleep. Gerda smiled warmly and put the Elsa to bed. Soon, everyone sleeps.

Later that night, Anna awoke and headed to Elsa's bed as she watched her sister snore softly; her platinum blonde hair cascaded over the pillow. Anna leaned over and kissed her forehead; a smile appeared on Elsa's face. Anna smiles sadly, a single tear stung her cheek; she immediately turned away and dashed out of the room with the note in the pocket of her nightgown. With no one around, Anna heads to the study, closing the door behind her and reads the letter whispering.

 _ **Dear Princess Anna,**_

 _ **You shall now be the Queen of Arendelle. I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts…Queen Anna.**_

 _ **Hans and the Duke of Weselton**_

In the silence of the castle, the Duke's guards and Hans enter the queen's chambers and within minutes, covered her with a blanket, threw her in a bag, and left the room without a single sound. Once far away from the castle, the men sat up against a tree to catch their breath. "Remember," said the man with red sideburns said. It was Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. This is the man who betrayed Anna and tried to kill her sister. A small grin appeared on his face. "Duke doesn't want us to kill Elsa or…" he trails off and looks at the bag. The guards look at him. "not yet…"

The next day, Elsa wakes up with a burning pain in her body. She was in a room that was just as small as a rowboat. A dark, evil chuckle filled the room. "You're awake. Good," said the voice. Elsa looked around for the source of the voice; soon, her eyes land on a short man with a white beard, hair, glasses, and boots that reach up to his knees. She groaned in frustration. The Duke frowned. "What? Not happy to see me again?" He walks up to her in perfect composure, smiling.

Elsa sat up, but heavy chains held her back. "OW!" was the first word to come out of the queen's lips. She waited for the pain to subside and then answered with a scowl. "Of course I'm not!" The Duke's expression turned cold as ice as he pulled the queen to her knees. Elsa's eyes went wide; for a man his height and age, he was sure strong. "How…are…you…so…strong…?"

He smirked and flexed. "I work out." Elsa rolled her eyes. "But that's beside the point, queeny."

Elsa looked at him with unamusement. "So, what _is_ the point, Duke?" She was getting pretty annoyed at his stupid comebacks. Suddenly, a hand slaps her across the face. She looks at him, mouth opened gaping wide. Did he just slap the Queen of Arendelle across the face? "Did you-"

"Slap the Queen?" the Duke asked in a mocking tone. "Yes, I did, but you'll go through worse pain than just a slap across the face, your Majesty." He bows to her in a hint of mockery. He snaps his fingers and 3 figures appear, 2 of which were the Duke's own guards. and…Hans…

A few hours pass and Anna falls asleep on the desk. Olaf waddles in and smiles at the sleeping princess; he calls for Kai and asks for him to help put Anna to bed. While carrying Anna to bed, the letter slips out of her hand and Olaf reads it. His eyes go wide in fear. "What is it, Sir Olaf?" After putting Anna to bed, Olaf hands the letter to Kai who reads it. "Dear _Princess_ Anna, You shall now be the Queen of Arendelle. I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts… _Queen_ Anna. Hans and the Duke of Weselton." Kai's eyes look down at Olaf. "We have to see where Elsa is." They run to Elsa'a chambers, only to see that the sheets were pulled back and that they were too late…

The next day, Anna woke up and stretched, her hair in the usual "crows nest" style. Suddenly, a piece of paper falls off her nightstand; she picks it up and reads it out loud. "Dear _Princess_ Anna, You shall now be the Queen of Arendelle. I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts… _Queen_ Anna. Hans and the Duke of Weselton…" She dropped to the floor with a loud thud and out like a light. Gerda rushed in and screamed in fear; as she checked Anna's body, her skin color began to go paler than usual. And as Gerda traced a finger to examine her more, she'd become paler. Kai, Olaf, and Dr. Anderson all rushed inside and took her to the hospital ward in the castle as Gerda began crying in worry and panic. Olaf and Kai comforted her; Gerda then notices the note that she didn't read before, still in Anna's hand. She takes it away gently from her hand and reads it.

Elsa was chained up in a position where her bare feet hardly touched the floor and her arms were stretched behind her back. They had thrown her icy heels to the side where they broke. The Duke smiled cruelly. "I know exactly what I'm gonna do." Elsa eyed her broken heel; suddenly, she felt it be jabbed into her side and she let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. "YES! PERFECT!"

A few hours later, Anna awoke with sharp pain in her head. Gerda, who had been sitting in a chair just across Anna's bed, rushed over to the princess and knelt down next to her. "G-Gerda?"

Gerda put a hand on her cheek and Anna held her hand. "Yes, my dear princess?" Gerda said.

"I-I…" Suddenly, a burst of cold wind hit the windows wide open and Jack rushes inside. Anna smiled at him, sitting up straighter. He smiles and sits next to her. "Hello, Jackson." He blushes.

"No one has called me that in years," Jack said. "Only my mother called me that…when I was," He chuckles to himself. "Naughty or played tricks on my sister." Anna giggled. "What?"

"Silly boy," Anna nudged him gently. "Why would you do that?" He looks at her with a smirk.

"Trick my sister?" Jack asked. She nods. Suddenly, tears stream down her face. "Anna…?" Another nightmare had come. "You had another nightmare, didn't you?" She sniffles, nodding. Jack and Gerda hug her. Olaf runs in and hugs her tightly. "We're for you, Anna." She buries her head in his chest. Jack looks sadly at Gerda. Just then, Kristoff came and went to Anna. He looked at Jack and shrugs his shoulder. _Why is she crying on you?_ Jack whispers. "Nightmare."

"I knew this day would come…" Anna mumbled sadly. They all look down at her…shocked…

A few hours later, Hans and the Duke go to Elsa's prison cell. Elsa turns to the sound of heavy footsteps coming her way. She groaned once she saw who it was: Hans, the Duke, and his guards. Hans entered the room, closed the door shut, while the Duke and his guards stood there. She growled in anger when she saw the sideburn redhead. She spits in his face with the blood that was dripping down her lips. He growled, grabbed a handkerchief, wiped the blood off his face, and then punched her hard in the stomach. She groaned out in pain, falling to her knees, but was held back by the chains. He laughed and grabbed her throat. Her eyes went wide with fear. He smirked cruelly and brought out a heated staff. She gasps for air and in fear. He raises it up. Pitch watches in the shadows with a twisted smirk on his face. "That's it. Burn her. Torture her."

"When I was younger, I had a nightmare of my parents on a boat, drowning, and then Elsa got kidnapped," Anna said. She trails off. "It turns out that they came true. Nightmares are dreams too…" Kristoff, Olaf, Gerda, and Jack hug her tightly. "I have to save her." She stood up and head to the door. They all followed her, but she stops them. "I have to do this alone. To dare."

"Do you remember when I tried to kill you when you and Anna were little girls?" the Duke said as he entered Elsa's cell. She looks up at him, weakly. "Well, do you?" She shook her head. He laughed. "I knew you wouldn't, that's why I brought back up." He snapped his fingers and Pitch appeared out of the shadows. Elsa gasped in fear. The Duke slams the door, leaving them alone.

To dare? They look at each other in confusion. Suddenly, a sound of a train's whistle is heard and the room shakes violently. A picture that hung on the wall next to Anna's bed fell, but before it fell onto the floor, Jack caught it in time. In the picture, it showed Anna and Elsa sitting on a blanket, having a picnic with their parents. It brought tears to Jack's eyes as he remembered the memories that he had with his mother and sister, always going on picnics together. It made him happy when they used to do that…until that day. Suddenly, a man with a conductor's hat and outfit appears to them. The Conductor from _The Polar Express_ , from Anna and Elsa's dream.

A few hours of nightmares later, Elsa slumped against the wall, her body shaking intensely with pain and her chest heaving heavily. She pulled her hands close to her chest and began to mumble and sob that her words were barely audible. "N-No more…please no more." Pitch smirked and went down her height, grabbing her chin harshly, forcing her to face him. She swallowed hard.

"I'm not the one who's hurting you," Pitch said. "They are." He points to Hans and the Duke. He shoves her hard against the wall, knocking her out unconscious. He goes to Hans and the Duke. "You'll be happy to know that those nightmares will remain with her…" he smirks. "Forever…"

"Of course…" Both men said in unison. They smirked and slammed the dungeon's door behind them. Once gone, Anna entered Elsa's cell through an open window that had no bars on it. Anna went to Elsa and held her close. Elsa's eyes fluttered open; she smiles and hugs Anna tightly…

"Jackson Overland, I presume?" the Conductor said, looking down at his list. Jack nods. Suddenly, his train his heard. They all turn to the sound. "ALL ABOARD!" They look at him.

"Where are we going, Mr. Conductor?" Olaf asked. He smiles and goes to the snowman.

"To save your friends, of course," the Conductor said. They go outside and get on the train and take their seats. The Conductor brings out his microphone. "Next stop: Pitch's Lair to save the girls." The Guardians follow _The Polar Express_ train on the sled. _We're coming, Elsa_. Jack thought as he looked out the window. The Conductor came to him with a ticket puncher in hand.

While trying to help Elsa escape, Hans, the Duke, and Pitch appear. "Going somewhere, ladies?"

Anna stood in front of Elsa with a protective hand. "Yes, we are. Away from you!" They laughed. Anna growled in anger and went up to Hans, punching him hard in the face. Hans staggered back in shock while covering his bloody nose. Anna smirked as she shook her hand. "Who's next?" One of the Duke's guards raised his crossbow, ready to shoot her. She gasped in fear, but before he could shoot her, Elsa jumped in the way; the arrow shot right through her stomach. "NO! ELSA!" She ran to Elsa and held her tightly in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, frost filled the room, blinding them and screams of pain were heard. Once the frost cleared, Jack, the Guardians, Olaf, and the Conductor's silhouettes are seen walking towards them. The guards, Duke, and Hans were frozen and shattered all over the place. The Conductor goes up to Elsa, bends down, and puts a hand over her wound. She looks at him.

In an instant, Elsa's wound disappears. She looks at him in shock. "I have a magic ability," He smiles warmly as he helps her up. "Now, let's get you all home." They smile and go back on the train. Once on the train. "Tickets! Tickets, please!" Anna and Elsa reach for their pockets and there, just like always, their tickets appeared. He goes to them. "Tickets, please." They hand them over to him and he punches the last two letters in each _RE_ and _AD._ Once they got their tickets back, they read them. _LEAD_ and _DARE_. "Both of you are special and I know that your parents would be proud. They look at him and hug him tightly. He hugs them back and smiles at Elsa. "Wherever you go, your Majesty." He looks at Anna. "Continue being you: adventurous and daring." The two girls look at each other, then at him and nod, smiling. He goes to Jack and Olaf and punches their tickets: _HUG_ and _FUN_. "I also have another passenger on board." He moves to the side; Emma, Mr. and Mrs. Overland, King Agnarr and Queen Iduna look at them smiling. The girls and Jack run and hug their family members with tears of joy streaming down their faces. The Conductor smiles as he and the Guardians head to the North Pole. It wasn't just a dream, but…a…beautiful…love…of…Finding…the…Lost…Do you believe in your dreams…?

 _ **The End**_ __

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_

 _ **9/30/18**_

" _ **Seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see." Conductor – The Polar Express**_

" _ **At one time most of my friends could hear the bell. But as years passed, it fell silent for all of them. Even Sarah found, one Christmas, that she could no longer hear its sweet sound." Hero Boy – The Polar Express**_

" _ **Love is putting someone else's needs before yours." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **Some people are worth melting for." Olaf – Frozen**_

" _ **And when the moon tells you something…believe it." Jack Frost – Rise of the Guardians**_ _ **.**_

" _ **And now, we'll always be here…which kind of makes you a Guardian too." Jack Frost – Rise of the Guardians**_

" _ **Ohana means family…family means no one gets left behind or forgotten." Stitch/Nani – Lilo and Stitch.**_

 _ **Children sleeping. Snow is softly falling. Dreams are calling, likes bells in the distance. We were dreamers, not so long ago. But one by one, we all had to grow up. When it seems the magic slipped away, we find it all again on Christmas Day. Believe in what your heart is saying; hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need if you just believe. Trains move quickly to their journey's end. Destinations are where we begin again. Ships go sailing, far across the sea. Trusting starlight to get where they need to be. When it seems that we have lost our way, we find ourselves again on Christmas Day. Believe in what your heart is saying; hear the melody that's playing. There's no time to waste, there's so much to celebrate. Believe in what you feel inside, and give your dreams the wings to fly. You have everything you need If you just believe...If you just believe…If you just believe…If you just believe…Just believe…Just believe.**_

 _ **I'm wishing on a star and trying to believe, that even though it's far, he'll find me, Christmas Eve. I guess that Santa's busy, 'cause he's never come around. I think of him when Christmas comes to town. The best time of the year when everyone comes home. With all this Christmas cheer, it's hard to be alone. Putting up the Christmas tree with friends that come around. It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town. Presents for the children wrapped in red and green. All the things I've heard about but never really seen. No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, hoping Santa's on his way. Presents for the children wrapped in red and green. All the things I've heard about but never really seen. No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve, hoping Santa's on his way. When Santa's sleigh bells ring. I listen all around. The herald angels sing. I never hear a sound. And all the dreams of the children. Once lost will all be found. That's all I want when Christmas comes to town…That's all I want when Christmas comes to town.**_

 _ **Psalm 91:11 "For He will command His angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways."**_

 _ **Luke 2:9-11 – "And**_ _ **, lo, the angel of the Lord came upon them, and the glory of the Lord shone round about them: and they were sore afraid. And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy, which shall be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David a Savior, which is Christ the Lord."**_


End file.
